


The Shower Has Been Installed

by ponyjockey



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponyjockey/pseuds/ponyjockey
Summary: Two months after the battle with Hybern Feyre makes good on her promise to provide alternate bathing arrangements for Nesta. Nesta decides to share the brand new shower with someone special.





	The Shower Has Been Installed

It had been two months since the battle with Hybern and Feyre had finally installed the shower she had promised Nesta. After everything that had happened Nesta hadn’t pushed her on it and had spent the last months grudgingly using buckets to bathe until her damned sister deigned to remember her request for an updated bathing room. One of the wraths, Nuala or Cerridwen, Nesta could never tell them apart, had showed her how to use the new standing shower and now Nesta stood naked in her bathing room waiting to take the plunge.

It was ridiculous she knew, her unwillingness to go in a bath. The king was dead, the cauldron safe and far away, and yet she still couldn’t get her head to go under water. She had tried countless times to just get over it, but she would never forget being submerged in the cauldron for the rest of her very long immortal life. So she turned the faucet and stepped into the stream of water. It was glorious. After months of buckets the feel of the water rushing down her skin in a steady stream was bliss. She grabbed one of the many body soaps she had collected during her time in Velaris and began to scrub every inch of her body. She had to admit that despite her initial distaste for the City of Dreams, it did provide an excellent selection of luxury goods.

As she relished the endless stream of hot water she heard a knock on her bedroom door. “What” she snapped at whoever was interrupting her first moments of happiness in a long time. “Rhys has news about the human queens. He expects us all at the House of Wind for a meeting in an hour” Cassian called through the closed door. Nesta tensed. Things have been strained between her and Cassian since that day on the battlefield, more strained than usual, which was saying something. Nesta always had something to say, always, but with Cassian she took an extra second to consider her words. She had seen the way Feyre looked at Rhysand, like he was a god among males and scoffed at ever feeling that way about another, but with Cassian, she had to admit there was a pull. Something drew her to the insanely handsome warrior with the cocky grin. Enough was enough, they’d barely spoken these last two months and she deserved some fun. Elain was finally adjusting to life here; the war was behind them and Nesta wanted to feel alive again.

“I can’t hear you” she lied through the door. “Why don’t you come in?” She could hear his intake of breath, with his fae hearing he could undoubtedly hear the steady stream of water coming from the shower, after five seconds of hesitation he opened her bedroom door and let it click shut behind him. “Nesta?” Cassian called out warily. “I said, why don’t you come in?” she almost growled through the bathroom door. The anticipation of him being so near as she stood naked in the shower was almost too much for her to handle.

“Nesta, what are you doing?” Cassian asked with enough apprehension that Nesta rolled her eyes. For an Illyrian male who claimed so much experience, Cassian was being rather dense. “Oh well Feyre finally deigned to install that shower I had asked for, so I’m giving it a go. Why don’t you come in?” there, if he didn’t catch her drift after that she would have to walk out naked and sopping wet and drag the male into her bathing room. 

She could almost feel that mischievous grin she had only recently admitted to herself that she loved forming on his face as she heard the bathing room door open and saw him through the opaque shower curtain. “Hand me that lavender shampoo on the sink will you?” she crooned. She might have been the one to ask him in here, but she would most definitely not let her desperation for him to join her show anymore than she already had. Damn, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. She could trust Cassian though, that much she knew, to not ask too many questions. He would take out of this what she gave him. She couldn’t face anything serious right now, but the feel of his body against hers as the hot water cascaded around her; that was what she needed.

She was so lost in the thought of him she didn’t notice as his actual hand reached around the curtain clutching her lavender shampoo. She took it from him, relishing the feel of his dry hand against his wet one. “Would you mind helping me with my hair? It’s my first time using one of these shower things and I’m not sure I can reach everything…” she said slowly letting the last word hang between them. She felt rather than saw his grin turn into a blazing smile and then he drew the back the curtain and was standing in front of her.

She hadn’t heard him remove his leathers, but they were off as he stared at her in nothing but his underwear, which did little to conceal the excitement that had already built within him at just being so close to her naked body. He took her in, every inch of her, like he had been stuck in a dessert for forty years and she was his first glimpse of water. She was brazen about everything, her dress, her demeanor, her speech, but never had she been so brazen with her body. He didn’t dare come any closer to her, didn’t dare touch her as he waited for her next invitation. “Nesta” he growled, her name a question, a plea, and an exaltation on his lips.

Looking at him, really looking at him for the first time Nesta was at a loss for words. Every inch of his body was beautiful and she knew what she wanted. She wanted every inch of that body to be next to hers. Clearing her throat and tearing her eyes away from his muscled chest to look up at his eyes, handing him back the body of shampoo all she said was “here”. Silently he stepped into the shower, leaving his underwear on, she noted with a sigh of relief. Nesta wasn’t sure she was ready for that just yet, but she was ready for this. The world slowed and it was just him and her and the water still flowing around them. This shower thing really was a brilliant creation.

Nesta tensed slightly as Cassian gently knitted his fingers through her hair. At her tension he halted, silently asking her for permission to continue. She reached back and pulled his body closer to hers. Cassian’s fingers continued to work through her long locks as she breathed him in. She closed her eyes as he massaged her scalp and let out a little moan as her body completely relaxed against his chest. After several minutes she opened her eyes to find him staring at her in utter awe, she knew her eyes returned the sentiment. Slowly he turned her to face him and began to rinse the shampoo from her head. She just stared at him as he expertly worked his hands through her hair never touching any other part of her body, and yet she felt as if every part of her was on fire.

When he was done he closed the gap between them, wrapped his wings around them and finally cupped her waist in his hands. He pulled her tight and buried his face in her neck whispering her name over and over again. Nesta ever so gently reached out to one of those magnificent wings and ran her finger along it. Cassian shuddered in her arms, but did not pull away. “Time for me to return the favor” she said. His eyes glimmered as he nodded and turned around so she would have full access to his wings. They were magnificent. Even with all of the scars and reconstruction that had been done on them, Nesta thought she had never seen anything as beautiful as those wings.

She lathered a cloth and began to gently work the soap into every crack and crevice of those magnificent wings. As she reached a newly scarred segment she felt Cassian tense. “Gentle” he said through gritted teeth. Not gritted through pain she realized, but through the intense pleasure of having her hands work through his wings. She took her time cleaning his wings meticulously and languishing in the feel of his trust as she examined the most sensitive part of him. When her hands finally slowed he turned her toward him, took her head in his hands and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Nesta groaned at the pleasure surging through her as she parted her lips and Cassian’s tongue explored her mouth. He pulled her closer running his hands down her back, but stopping before they reached her ass. Careful, every so careful this male was. Despite his obvious arousal and need for her he knew what she needed in this moment as he kissed her neck and nipped at her earlobe.

When their mouths were dry and their hearts racing, they finally pulled apart and Cassian smirked. “Well, I think this shower was a good idea. I’ll have to ask Rhys and Feyre to install one in my room as well”. Nesta laughed and playfully shoved Cassian in the chest. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed. Had she ever truly laughed? They dried off, dressed and Cassian kissed Nesta once more on the cheek before carefully slipping out of her room and down the stairs. She waited for five minutes before following after him to fly with him to the House of Wind for yet another meeting. As CassTian flew with Nesta in his arms, Azriel and Elain flying next to them, she looked up to see Cassian’s broad smiling face looking down at her in absolute bliss. She smiled up at him, at ease for the first time since she had been dunked into that cauldron.


End file.
